Just friends
by RusherKogan
Summary: There is a party in 2J. but, what happens when something that should be funny ends when two drunk guys wake up together in a bed. they don't know what will happen, but will they keep as just friends? Kogan. Slash.M for alcohol and sex scenes.
1. Prologue - Boredom

Title:Just friends

Summary: There is a party in 2J. but, what happens when something that should be funny ends when two drunk guys wake up together in a bed. they don't know what, but will they keep as just friends? Kogan. Slash.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Friends-.  
Prologue Boredom Logan is doing some homework, Carlos and Kendall are playing some game, and James was staring at himself at the mirror. Katie and Jennifer have gone for the weekend to Minnesota. They were bored, very bored. there was an idea in Kendall's head.  
-We could have... a party tonight, Carlos?- he asked, low and quick.  
- It's just what i was thinking. I mean, it's saturday and we don't have to work tomorrow, so i agree. - he knew how it was going to happen. James would agree, Logan will say no, but when everyone asks, he feels under presion, and then agrees. That's how it should happen.  
- You ask James, i'll ask Logan. - Kendall said, but he knew that Logan noticed they whispering.  
-What are you talking about? - Logan said,staring the book. James stared at them - Yeah, you're so quiet, what are you saying? - We are thinking about a party tonight, we really need some fun in this weekend. - Kendall said, staring at James.  
-Why not? -He said.  
- I can give you a thousand reasons.-Logan said, closing his book and staring at them.- You have homework to do, Carlos, and you James, have to ...- Kendall put his hands in Logan's mouth, making him stop talking.  
-Okay, but we are doing this today and tomorrow, we will REST.- he said.  
- Okay, so Carlos, invite people from Palmwoods, James, go to get some food and drinks, and Logan and me will get the rest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Just Friends-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Kendall and Jo were with Logan and Camille, eating and talking, Carlos was dancing with the Jennifers, James was almost making out with Lucy and the rest of the invited were doing the same: dancing, eating or kissing.  
- So, i'm gonna get a drink.- Kendall said, going to the Barmen.  
-Another one, am i the only who is not drinking? - Jo said, staring at Logan and Camille, both drunk and laughing - I am taking Camille home, she's drunk.-she said, leaving 2J with Camille.  
Kendall And Logan were "alone". they are just staring each other and drinking. then their faces were coming closer, and closer until their lips touched. the kiss was short, only 3 seconds. they broke the kiss. they kissed again, longer, but this one was fierce and full of desire while they were going to their shared bedroom.  
-.-.-.-Just Friends-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
*Logan's POV*  
I woke up sooo tired, and naked, but i couldn't leave the bed. There was someone beside me. i thought it was Camille, until i finally opened my eyes, I could not believe what i see.  
-K-Kendall?  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Friends-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Have you liked it, if yes, review, if no, review. Next chapter in a few days. 


	2. Chapter 1 - Morning

Title:Just friends

Summary: There is a party in 2J. but, what happens when something that should be funny ends when two drunkguys wake up together what will happen, but will they keep as just friends? Kogan. Slash.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Friends-.  
Prologue Boredom Logan is doing some homework, Carlos and Kendall are playing some game, and James was staring at himself at the mirror. Katie and Jennifer have gone for the weekend to Minnesota. They were bored, very bored. there was an idea in Kendall's head.  
-We could have... a party tonight, Carlos?- he asked, low and quick.  
- It's just what i was thinking. I mean, it's saturday and we don't have to work tomorrow, so i agree. - he knew how it was going to happen. James would agree, Logan will say no, but when everyone asks, he feels under presion, and then agrees. That's how it should happen.  
- You ask James, i'll ask Logan. - Kendall said, but he knew that Logan noticed they whispering.  
-What are you talking about? - Logan said,staring the book. James stared at them - Yeah, you're so quiet, what are you saying? - We are thinking about a party tonight, we really need some fun in this weekend. - Kendall said, staring at James.  
-Why not? -He said.  
- I can give you a thousand reasons.-Logan said, closing his book and staring at them.- You have homework to do, Carlos, and you James, have to ...- Kendall put his hands in Logan's mouth, making him stop talking.  
-Okay, but we are doing this today and tomorrow, we will REST.- he said.  
- Okay, so Carlos, invite people from Palmwoods, James, go to get some food and drinks, and Logan and me will get the rest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Just Friends-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Kendall and Jo were with Logan and Camille, eating and talking, Carlos was dancing with the Jennifers, James was almost making out with Lucy and the rest of the invited were doing the same: dancing, eating or kissing.  
- So, i'm gonna get a drink.- Kendall said, going to the Barmen.  
-Another one, am i the only who is not drinking? - Jo said, staring at Logan and Camille, both drunk and laughing - I am taking Camille home, she's drunk.-she said, leaving 2J with Camille.  
Kendall And Logan were "alone". they are just staring each other and drinking. then their faces were coming closer, and closer until their lips touched. the kiss was short, only 3 seconds. they broke the kiss. they kissed again, longer, but this one was fierce and full of desire while they were going to their shared bedroom.  
-.-.-.-Just Friends-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
*Logan's POV*  
I woke up sooo tired, and naked, but i couldn't leave the bed. There was someone beside me. i thought it was Camille, until i finally opened my eyes, I could not believe what i see.  
-K-Kendall?  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Friends-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Have you liked it, if yes, review, if no, review. Next chapter in a few days. 


End file.
